


Banned From the Premises

by KageSora



Series: Adrien is Not a Cat [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, cat behavior, we will never know, why do i love tormenting this boy so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette needs some more supplies for her design work–and invites her not-boyfriend/not-pet-cat Adrien along.  Nothing could go wrong, right?  It’s certainly not as if he’s had any strange behavior recently that might be a large red flag that a store with lots of fabric, feathery things, sparkly things, and yarn could be a bad choice for a not-date, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banned From the Premises

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have decided that my new hobby is embarrassing Adrien in public places by having him act like a cat. Will anybody ever do the math right and find out that 2 + 2 = Chat Noir?! Who knows! At least Marinette seems to find it endearing. Also dear sky, 3 fics in 3 nights. These dorks just are going to destroy me.

So, Adrien _had_ taken Marinette up on her dinner offer.  It had been awkward and nerve-wracking, and he hadn’t actually explained anything just “he’s been under a lot of stress”–which was true, of course.  But you can’t exactly say to a random civilian (okay, maybe not totally random) “Hey, so, I’m actually one of the super heroes who protects the city and a side-effect is me acting like a cat.  Also I really, REALLY want to push your glass of water off the table right now.  Like, so much.”  Because that’s just now how these things worked.  He had, however, managed to act like a people for the duration of the not-date.

It had been nice, honestly.  It really had been.  Her parents had left them alone for a while while they’d eaten, going out for a dinner themselves and leaving the teens to their own devices.  He’d managed to fend off too many questions, but had learned a bit more about his classmate as they talked.

She had let slip that she needed to get some more supplies for her design projects, and he–like the idiot he was–volunteered to go with her.  She, of course, had accepted his proposal with a bit of stammering and blushing.

Which is exactly how he found himself trailing behind her while she whirled around the store, examining the various things and weighing quality and price.  He couldn’t keep a small smile from his lips as he watched her in her element.

_Wow.  Marinette is really into this!_

He figured he should have expected it, but she really was getting into it, and she knew her stuff.  It was actually pretty cute.  He was glad for the distraction, too.  After all–there were a _lot_  of “enticing” things around.  Some of the fabrics she was feeling just looked purrfect for rubbing his face on…   _No!  No more cat antics!  Control yourself, Adrien!_

Even still, once her back was turned he couldn’t help but rub his face against one of the fabrics–frantically attempting to pull the small spattering of blond hairs off that he seemed to have left behind.   _Oh God no, I’m NOT shedding.  I’m NOT SHEDDING._

Adrien very quickly hurried after Marinette, deciding that he would pretend nothing happened.  He was not getting hair all over black, dark fabric, like a cat gets hair on dark surface.  Nope, not at all.

And he absolutely was not stricken with the desire to play with the yarn Marinette was shoving into his arms with a quick “Here, hold this for a second, I need to get the right one…” as she dug through a stack of different colors to see if she could find what she needed.

The yarn was _not_  inviting to the touch, was _not_  dangling enticingly from where it escaped the neat little bundles it was in.  He was not interested in catching up a strand and yanking on it, in dragging it around.  He did not want her to grab one strand and drag it across the floor to chase.

Those were things that cats did.

_And you are a people, not a cat!  No matter what Plagg says you are not a cat!_

And so he stood there, relieved when she took the yarn back to put away.  Marinette hadn’t found the color she needed, and was moving a little further along.  He turned to follow, using all his willpower to do so.

But it was a success!

And she found success as well, in the next bin of yarn.  She happily headed off, not realizing that one of the bundles dropped behind her, landing on the floor.  It wasn’t bundled very well–clearly a number of people rather carelessly rifled through these bins–and a few loops of the material were flopped out on the floor.

That would have been okay, Adrien later thought.  The problem was that one loop was just enough to have gotten stuck on Marinette’s foot as she walked, tugging it along.  So caught up in the ideas for her designs and the intensity with which she searched for just the right materials, she walked along tugging it with her.

And that’s what did him in.

In an instant he was pouncing on the yarn, his hands digging in and tugging at it, his teeth sinking into a few loops as he tugged at it.  Marinette nearly tripped as the sudden force with which he attacked it yanked on the loop snagged by her foot, and she turned in surprise…

To find him half-covered in yarn, chewing on it, and steadily getting himself more and more tangled up.

“A-Adrien?!”

Her squeak drew attention from a nearby employee, who just stared in shock.

The poor blond tried to disentangle himself, drawn out of his antics and startled and embarrassed, but he just got himself a little more tangled, mewling pitifully when he couldn’t extricate himself.

His face only grew hotter as Marinette came over clearly trying not to laugh as she began helping him get untangled.  She was making progress when the employee came back over with who could only be assumed to be a manager, who waited until he had been freed from his tangled prison.

He naturally expected it, and all but fled when asked to leave instead of destroying the yarn, stopping just long enough at a register to pay for the bundle Marinette was carrying and trying even harder not to laugh.

He mentally added hobby and craft supply stores to the steadily growing list of places he could never go again.


End file.
